


Хочется: Дарта Вейдера

by Bukan



Series: Тонкая грань [1]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy Tales, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Современная сказка.</p><p>Про девочку, которой не слишком-то везло в любви, как настоящей, так и придуманной, про её подругу и про ежа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочется: Дарта Вейдера

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моей самой-самой лучшей подруге.  
> Если бы не было её, наших бесконечных разговоров  
> и даже наших разногласий –  
> эта книга никогда не родилась бы.  
> Ёжичек, спасибо тебе!
> 
> Автор любит «Звёздные Войны», автор смотрел много аниме и не скрывает этого. Автор безмерно благодарен создателям всех этих миров и готов получить по ушам за заимствования, но прямым плагиатом старается не заниматься. Это сочинение – попытка создать что-то на узнаваемой основе, но не оторванное от нашей реальности…  
> Автор также очень благодарен всем тем, кто помогал жить в придуманных мирах и приспосабливать их для вящей радости и решения проблем. Спасибо вам, друзья!

**Глава первая. Милорд и миледи**  
 _«…Оковы тяжкие падут,  
Темницы рухнут, и свобода  
Вас встретит радостно у входа…»_  
Молодая женщина за компьютером набила в окно «аськи» эту классическую цитату и нажала на «отправить».  
«И братья в ухо вам дадут», – тут же прилетел ответ.  
«Ой, милорд… Да ну вас! Хотя, конечно, очень смешно и в тему…»  
«Не сам придумал. Но правда, как ещё? Если этот ваш бывший союзничек, как выяснилось, всех предал?»  
«Он ещё и не просто предал. Считалось, что он сдался под страшными пытками, когда на его глазах ваш бывший повелитель убил всю его семью. Ну и я, наивная, как только мы с вами взяли власть, пошла его освобождать… А он буквально тут же, сделав первый шаг из застенков, начал мутить народ, обзывать меня рыжей стервой и нехорошей уличной женщиной, которая положила всенародную свободу под вас».  
«Это он неправ. Я-то привычный быть вселенским злом, и я прекрасно пойму тех, кто мне не верит даже после того, как вы за меня поручились. А вот что вы обидитесь – это он должен был учесть».  
«Ну да, учитывая, что не ладили мы с самого начала. Он вечно говорил, что у меня замашки диктатора и что приди я к власти – буду ещё хуже повелителя. А я в свою очередь постоянно его ругала за то, что он грозился закидать всех шапками, а на деле в ходе его операций против ваших наши несли жуткие потери… А потом он нас сдал. Хотя за это я должна быть ему благодарна. Не попади я тогда к вам в плен – ничего бы не было. Мы бы никогда близко не узнали, не оценили бы, не полюбили бы друг друга…»  
«Согласен, миледи… Я думаю, он зубами заскрипел, когда мы объединились. Потому что я никому не прощу оскорблений в ваш адрес».  
«Любовь моя…»  
«Да что уж там, как по-другому-то? Тем более что быстренько выяснилось: никто его не ломал, никто его семью не убивал – он распрекрасно отправил их в дальнюю даль, в безопасный уголок нашей вселенной. И продался повелителю за звонкую монету».  
«А ещё он, как, в общем-то, все его соотечественники, тот ещё жулик, и у меня под носом торговал палёной водкой и контрафактными клонами повелителя».  
«Ой, а почему контрафактными?»  
«Потому что их делать дешевле, проще, а к настоящим такого скользкого типа никто не подпустит. А ваше ныне покойное начальство на всякий случай держало и такие свои копии, мало ли…»  
«Миледи, вы жестоки, нельзя так ржать на работе!»  
«Можно подумать, я тут меньше ржу, а мне ещё проект сегодня в реале сдавать! Напридумывали мы! Кстати, ведь вы по долгу службы у повелителя должны были быть в курсе всех делишек моего бывшего союзничка. Что ж вы мне сразу не сказали, чтобы я не выпускала этого предателя из тюрьмы?»  
«Я только сказал «и братья в ухо вам дадут». Потому что хоть вы и в курсе, что он за фрукт, но ещё на что-то надеялись. А ещё хотели доказать общественности, что даже несмотря на такую одиозную фигуру в вашем окружении, как я, вы строите гуманное государство и не откручиваете головы тем, с кем вчера вместе шли в атаку. Ну и я подумал: жизнь сама расставит всё по местам!»  
«Ага, и она расставила. Ладно бы он просто писал гадости на заборах – он же начал сколачивать шайку мятежников! Ну и мы могли бы его посадить за антигосударственную деятельность…»  
«А могли бы и за палёную водку и торговлю клонами. Но вы ведь, опять же, не хотели выглядеть тираном… Так что я, задействовав старые связи, нашёл людей, а может, не совсем людей, которые грохнули его по-тихому».  
«А я узнала об этом и сначала пришла в ужас… а потом аж присвистнула от восхищения».  
«Для того-то я вам и нужен, сказал я тогда, чтобы вы не пачкали своих аристократических ручек».  
«И мы объявили, что неустановленные недобитки убили пламенного революционера, верного ленинца и всё такое далее по списку. Что мы скорбим, сожалеем… и больше всего о том, что он не успел разобраться со своими заблуждениями. И назвали его именем целую планету».  
«Вот такие мы жуткие существа…»  
«Какой ужас. До вас мне бы такое и в голову не пришло. Хотя я всегда опасалась стать драконом…»  
«Не станете, для этого есть я. И простите, дорогая, но мне пора идти, в реале работы подвалили…»  
«Ну ладно, я тут почти закончила, скоро тоже спрашивать начнут, а там ещё навалят… До завтра, сердце моё!»  
«До встреч, мой президент!»  
* * *  
Вот так Тая Щемилова, по мужу носившая невозможную фамилию Бзынь, развлекалась порой на своём основном месте работы. Удавалось это редко, потому что когда она не делала сайты для этой конторы – она делала сторонние заказы. В конторе об этом догадывались, но смотрели сквозь пальцы. Поскольку много платить не могли, зато обеспечивали какой-никакой «социальный пакет» и приговаривали: «Мы доплачиваем свободным временем».  
Это богоспасаемое заведение для многих было «трамплином», местом, с которого, отсидевшись и взяв разбег, можно перепрыгнуть куда-нибудь повыгоднее для карьеры и фортуны. А также контора считалась идеальным местом для мамаш с маленькими детишками – при сколько-нибудь добросовестном отношении сотрудницы к службе здесь были готовы пойти навстречу: смотреть сквозь пальцы на постоянные больничные, отпустить в случае чего пораньше или позволить отпроситься на денёк. Только вот Тая Бзынь не была карьеристкой и ничего себе в рабочее время не присматривала. И детей у неё не было, что её безумно огорчало. Условия в конторе просто давали ей возможность выживать и даже немножко жить. А ещё на работе был почти неограниченный доступ в Интернет.  
Сначала Тая заходила туда только по работе. Но постепенно её начала пробирать тоска по любимым книгам, фильмам, по всему, что так нравилось ей до замужества. Она начала искать тематические сайты, смотреть картинки, читать чужие мнения – а в один прекрасный день решилась высказать своё. И её оценили, хотя поначалу она очень робела. А когда она призналась, что делает сайты и отчасти владеет компьютерной графикой – её рейтинг резко поднялся. Тем более что Тая бралась за помощь проекту, даже проектам, естественно, безвозмездно. Ей просто было приятно, что дело её рук кому-то нужно и нравится. Она много рисовала иллюстраций, делала фоны, схемы оформления и прочее, что могла. И сама говорила, что сверхплотный график ей только на пользу. И на неё не жаловались ни непосредственное начальство, ни сторонние заказчики (которых зачастую подкидывали те же приятели по тематическим форумам). Не жаловался никто, пока Тая Бзынь не узнала, что на свете есть такая вещь, как виртуальные ролевые игры.  
Сначала она читала этот раздел форума по диагонали, поражаясь возможностям людей. Их богатой фантазии и способности перевоплощаться. Потом пробовала что-то отыграть в компании, строго по заданному сюжету. Даже получалось, но всем быстро надоело. Ещё после Таю подбили поставить «аську», и молодая женщина сама не заметила, как привыкла общаться в режиме реального времени. К этому моменту у неё было довольно много хороших знакомых и одна замечательная подруга. А также большой стаж иллюстрирования чужих историй. И собственные предпочтения среди придуманных кем-то героев, и собственные взгляды на их судьбы, на то, как им будет лучше.  
«А почему ты сама не пишешь?» – часто спрашивали её.  
«Не умею. Только стихи или крохотные рассказики. А так бы хотелось иногда, чтобы не только мои рисунки были к чьим-то записанным фантазиям, но и к тому, что я рисую, кто-нибудь хоть однажды придумал бы историю…»  
«А ты попробуй с кем-нибудь, ты начни, а он подхватит!»  
Нашлось и вправду, кому подхватить. Потому что человек хорошо знал, чего не хватает в этой жизни Тае Бзынь.

 **Глава вторая. Ёж и компания**  
Дома у Таи и компьютера-то не было. Зато был ёжик. Настоящий, живой ёжик, который жил в клетке, а ночами, как положено, сопел и топал. Поэтому, да и не только поэтому, ёж прозывался Дарт Вейдер. Сокращённо – Дартик. Правда, Таин муж Митька Бзынь обзывал его «колючей крысой» и еле-еле терпел, чтобы не выкинуть живое Таино приданое вместе с клеткой на помойку.  
Митька перевёлся в Таин класс, когда им было уже по пятнадцать. Тёмного лорда Вейдера она увидела на киноэкране раньше. И пока хулиган и двоечник Митька не начал оказывать ей грубоватые знаки внимания – Тая только и рисовала, что чёрный плащ, сильные руки и жутковатую чёрную маску. Иногда маску она стирала резинкой и в открывшееся пространство вписывала молодое, красивое лицо. Один раз изобразила Митькино. И очень похоже.  
Парень этот рисунок увидел и впечатлился:  
– Ну ты даёшь, Таська! – она не выносила, когда её называли Таськой, но только слегка поморщилась. – Как фотография!  
– Правда похоже? – она подняла на него глаза, голубые, в густых ресницах, подарила долгий взгляд. – Мне очень захотелось тебя нарисовать. Ты гораздо красивее, чем тот парень, которого нам сейчас показывают… который сейчас играет будущего лорда Вейдера.  
Тогда как раз вышла вторая часть «новой трилогии» – продолжения давней, классической уже, будоражившей многие умы космической саги. Точнее, рассказа о том, что было «до того, что все знают», как случилось, что зло захватило Галактику и что добрый, хороший герой стал тёмным лордом. И да, артист на главную роль нравился не всем, меньше всего тем, кто успел полюбить изначальную историю и придумать всё для себя сам… но у Митьки Бзыня была совершенно простецкая физиономия, рыжеватые вихры и не слишком интеллектуальная ухмылка.  
Правда, ещё года через три этого безобразника и хулигана хватило на то, чтобы сказать:  
– Знаешь, Таська, я бы тоже перешёл на тёмную сторону, лишь бы только ты не ревела.  
Тогда как раз вышла последняя, недостающая часть космической саги. Тая с Митькой смотрели её на добытой через пятые руки пиратской кассете. У Таи дома, в полумраке. Пользуясь тем, что тётка уехала к другой тётке в область… Митька надеялся на поцелуи и большее, но его подружка так рыдала над развернувшейся историей, что он даже растерялся и не знал, как утешить.  
То, что он ляпнул, заставило её лицо посуроветь. Таким голосом она обычно разговаривала, пытаясь вдолбить ему какую-нибудь математику или, хуже того, «нравственные уроки литературных произведений»:  
– Ты что, так ничего и не понял? Тебе же ясно показали, куда приводит этот путь! Он и любимую не спас, и сам вот… остался нести этот крест.  
– Я вас, девчонок, никогда не пойму. Ты же сама хотела видеть меня в этом дурацком костюме наполовину из металлолома!  
– Я же художник, я просто представила: снимает лорд тьмы маску – а там ты. Но это если бы я тебя встретила уже после всего этого… и пожалела. Потому что у каждого есть шанс на спасение. Он это понял хотя бы перед смертью. А вот если бы ты, когда я тебя любила таким как ты есть, сделал бы что-то непоправимое… тогда всё.  
– Всё?  
– Совсем всё. Не гуляла бы с тобой, не целовалась… и к экзаменам бы тебя не готовила.  
– И даже за сто тысяч роз не простила бы?  
– Нет, Митя, только за хорошие поступки. Так что пока не поздно – не огорчай меня.  
Он даже какое-то время честно старался не огорчать, и даже не только потому, что лишь с помощью Таи как-то дотянул до аттестата зрелости. И тем более не потому, что и его старенькая мама, и учителя, и даже в детской комнате милиции, с которой уже приходилось иметь дело, – словом, все дружно говорили: держись за эту девочку, она тебе пропасть не даст, только так ты станешь человеком… Просто Таська была особенная. Пусть не такая сказочно красивая, как артистка из заграничного фильма, игравшая юную жену будущего лорда Тьмы. Таська была куда попроще – даже не представишь в нарядах принцессы. У неё были веснушки, и носик не точёный, и губки не луком этого, как его… Амура, и волосы как солома… как мокрая солома. Коса, конечно, хорошая, толстая, да и в остальном было за что подержаться, и даже по улице пройтись не стыдно – статная она всё-таки. Но главное – глаза и улыбка. И то, как она смотрела на него, Митьку. Больше никому не пришло бы в голову рисовать его в виде романтического героя. Пусть и отрицательного, но… А впрочем, Таська уже давно не рисовала. Её героем был он, Митька Бзынь. И он знал, наверно, ещё одну самую главную вещь: как бы Таська ни пыталась его воспитывать – на самом деле она ему будет прощать. Всегда и всё.  
В армию его не взяли, как единственного кормильца матери-пенсионерки. В «абы какой-то» институт он, опять же с помощью Таи и по хорошему отношению комиссии, поступил, правда, на вечерний, а устроился подсобным рабочим – платили мало, пили много.  
Тая тоже поступила. Опять начала рисовать. Много и по делу. И стала гораздо меньше видеться со своим кавалером. Может, потому и упустила тот момент, когда пьянство его стало необратимым. Хотя и то – перед ней он ещё держался, в их редкие встречи она узнавала его прежнего, и не хотела расставаться, и только тихо шептала: «Поженимся, когда закончим учёбу…»  
Если бы он поднажал сильнее – эта недотрога сдалась бы. Это и произошло, когда в одночасье умерла её тётка. Митька тогда быстренько перебрался к Тае, он ведь у неё был один на свете… и быстро, неумело-нежно настоял на скорейшей свадьбе. Мол, тётя сама нас благословила… Таська поверила. Благодарна была за то, что он дал ей выплакаться и что всё-таки не тронул до свадьбы, не дошёл совсем уж до греха. И прыгать от радости уже не могла, но по-своему расцвела – тихо и с грустной улыбкой. Им было тогда по двадцать лет.  
Тая могла бы быть благодарна Митьке ещё и за то, что не успела начать «средь бела дня с ежами разговаривать», как говаривал сам Бзынь. Ёж у неё появился вскоре после тёткиной кончины и почти случайно. Тая шла с кладбища печальная, с красными глазами, подала сколько смогла нищей старушке… а ещё через пару шагов увидела мальчишку с кепкой в руках. В кепке шевелилось и сопело что-то живое, колючее…  
– Возьмёшь ежака? – подмигнул мальчишка. – За просто так отдам. Бери, ты добрая, ты ему понравишься…  
Тая грустно улыбнулась, чувствуя себя как во сне или в романе Достоевского – уж очень вся сцена была несовременна. Потом девушка представила, каково ей будет входить в пустую квартиру, пытаться там заснуть, какой ужасной будет ночь… и ответила:  
– Давай, беру. Всё живое существо рядом…  
– Только копеечку дай, – снова подмигнул парнишка, – он колючий, примета есть про острое…  
Тая так и принесла ёжика в кепке. Эту ночь она спала плохо, хотя шум, исходивший от ежа, был ей скорее на пользу, чем нет. Ей мерещилось, что по дому тяжёлой железной поступью ходит чёрный лорд и слышится его громкое дыхание через маску. Почему-то это успокаивало.  
Утром она присела перед ежом на корточки, протянула к нему ладонь:  
– Ты меня спас, маленький Дартик!  
Ёж сначала испуганно свернулся, выставил колючки – а потом высунул носик, блеснул чёрными глазками… и Тая осторожно погладила его мордочку.  
Эту идиллию и застал Митька Бзынь, явившийся к подружке «навеки поселиться». У него «ёжик Дартик» вызвал почему-то приступ ревности. Хотя обоим им с Таськой давно было не до того, чтобы вспоминать наивную и страшную космическую сагу и примерять на себя её героев…  
А через пару дней Митька сделал страшное лицо и заявил:  
– Или ты сажаешь своего ежа в клетку – или я его выкину!  
Тая тогда в первый раз в жизни по-настоящему его испугалась. Даже не сказала, что вообще-то хозяйка здесь она и не надо тут свои порядки устанавливать. Ёж водворился в клетку, на кухню, и стало и впрямь спокойнее. Всё-таки ему там было где побегать, а убирать за ним стало намного проще. Ведь ежи к туалету не приучаются, даже самые умные.  
А этот ёж был очень умный, вопреки тому, что говорят об их примитивном мозге. Во всяком случае, на голос отзывался, имя своё знал, иногда бывал не прочь пообщаться, ел из рук – но всё это только с хозяйкой. И она верила свято – ещё он чувствовал её настроение. Гораздо, гораздо лучше, чем господин и повелитель, чаще и чаще с горечью говорила себе Тая.  
Почти сразу после свадьбы ей пришлось бросить институт. Она и раньше-то подрабатывала, а сейчас денег молодой семье стало не хватать катастрофически. Тая приняла это решение сама. Всё равно чем изучать кучу нелепых дисциплин «для общего развития» – гораздо выгоднее закончить курсы веб-дизайна и работать внештатником, брать заказы, она уже и так начинала это делать. Да и жизнь будет более творческая.  
Мужу она объявила обо всём с улыбкой – мол, не переживай, я себя не обкрадываю! – да и в самом деле считала, что поступает правильно, а как ещё, и не ждала себе дифирамбов за принесённую жертву. Но всё-таки её резануло вальяжное Митькино высказывание:  
– Ну и отлично! Таська, значит, у тебя найдётся время сделать так, чтобы я не вылетел из института!  
И у неё находилось, несмотря на основную работу (с которой дико повезло, спасибо бывшей однокласснице, собравшейся в декрет) и постоянные заказы. Бзынь, конечно, пил, обычно сразу валился спать, иногда лез ссориться – но кроткая Тая не обижалась. И пока ещё умела настоять, чтобы он хоть как-то готовился к экзаменам. Конечно, письменные работы за него писала она – но немножко поднатаскать, чтобы на экзамене родной муж не выглядел полным дураком, очень скоро стало их единственным духовным общением. Делами жены Митька не интересовался совсем, на эскизы её фыркал, бросать пить не хотел, уверяя, что алкоголь раскрепощает его сознание и вплотную подводит к созданию собственной философской системы.  
– Уж лучше бы бросил он свой институт, – жаловалась Тая ёжику Дарту Вейдеру, когда вечерами мыла на кухне посуду. – Был бы просто грузчиком – хоть тараканов бы в голове не развёл!  
Сейчас Тае Бзынь было двадцать три года. И только в последние несколько месяцев кто-то, кроме ежа, начал её понимать…

 **Глава третья. Санька Волкова**  
Вообще-то в тематических форумах Тая никогда не жаловалась на свою личную жизнь. Да и в беседах один на один в режиме реального времени – в общем-то тоже. Ей это казалось непорядочным, а ещё она изо всех сил старалась убедить себя, что на самом деле у неё всё хорошо. Хотя народ, конечно, чувствовал, как оно на самом деле, исходя из того, о чём она не могла не рассказывать, просто стараясь не давать оценок происходящему. Детей нет, причём не потому что не хочется, даже не потому что боятся не прокормить – Тая верила, что они устроились бы, где двое не считая ежа, там и третий – а потому что не получается и всё… Есть ёж и мечты, возвращение к тому, что было когда-то и что сейчас не нужно никому. Никому из тех, кто окружает её в реальной жизни.  
Это здесь можно было быть кем угодно. Можно было сначала поймать идею – если уж снова рисовать лорда в чёрных доспехах, то не одного. И не с кем-то, похожим на наивную одноклассницу самой Таи лет эдак семь-восемь назад. Повращавшись в компаниях фанатов и поклонников, молодая художница уже знала, что такие девочки в чужих мирах – дурной тон и могут быть кому-нибудь интересны только если это волшебно написано, а характер не заштампован. Да и зачем кого-то выдумывать… когда в том мире есть женщина, равная ему. Пусть они по разные стороны баррикад. Пусть она не владеет магическими искусствами, зато ей хватает силы характера держать в руках, под своим началом всех тех, кто сопротивляется тираническому режиму. Пусть она уже не так молода, но величественна и прекрасна. И одинока так же, как и лорд Тьмы, хотя в отличие от него сама вырастила своих детей. Одна. Потому что таким очень трудно найти себе пару. Она из тех сильных женщин, которые ищут того, с кем они могли бы побыть слабыми…  
На Таиных рисунках рыжеволосая леди в белом величественно произносила речь перед народом, а чёрный лорд стоял у неё за плечом, охраняя, оберегая, суля страшную судьбу всем тем, кто посмеет поднять руку на их общее государство. На их союз, который только выглядел противоестественно, а на деле они во многом думали одинаково и потому смогли объединиться для общего блага. А на других рисунках эти двое уже стояли обнявшись, глядя в общее будущее… и иногда Тая рисковала снова изобразить, каким был бы её герой, рискни он ради любимой пройти курс восстановления в клинике. И какой могла бы быть настоящая романтика между ним и волевой леди в белом.  
Вот так в конце концов и получилось, что Тая Бзынь рискнула перевоплотиться в кого-то совсем не похожего на неё саму. В сильную, самостоятельную, мятежную, на равных играющую в мужские игры – но так же, как сама Тая, мечтающую о настоящем семейном очаге и о том, чтобы любимый был всегда рядом и никогда не делал больно… Художница рискнула ступить на непривычную почву – попросить, чтобы кто-нибудь помог ей перелить в слова её фантазии. И ей откликнулись сразу, что было с одной стороны удивительно, а с другой – вполне логично. Ведь Саньку Волкову Тая знала уже довольно давно.  
Познакомились они на форуме, где Тая выкладывала свои рисунки, и поначалу почти и не общались. Только пересекались в темах, иногда удивлялись, сколько находится между ними общего и одновременно как же по-разному они мыслят – хотя второе стало ясно видно уже позднее. Тогда же, когда Тая с удивлением узнала, что Санька хвалит её работы там, где она сама, автор, не бывает и не может этого прочесть…  
А когда молодая художница сподобилась на «аську», то начала просить номера у всех сколько-нибудь хороших знакомых, и, конечно, Санька оказалась в их числе. К этому времени Тая уже знала, что приятельница старше её на год, живёт в пригороде, работает примерно в том же режиме, что она сама – только больше по части написания программ, иногда технических переводов и всего такого прочего. И сначала Тае казалось, что Санька не хочет детей и бравирует этим – но потом стало ясно, что подруга просто понимает: всему своё время, надо сначала дорасти до такой ответственности… да ещё и найти от кого. Даже если собираешься, как рыжая галактическая президентша, потом сама всю жизнь тащить своих детей… А Санька могла. Она была, похоже, из тех, кому очень сложно существовать в паре, потому что одиночество, книги и работа гораздо важнее «женского счастья», как его обычно понимают, и ради этого самого счастья таким девушкам совершенно не хочется идти на уступки.  
Может быть, именно потому, что Санька была феминисткой, ей и нравилась выбранная для себя Таей героиня. И потом, показывали рыжую мало и был простор для фантазии.  
«А что её стервой обзывают – так жизнь такая и работа, и вообще я к дамам подобного типа очень положительно отношусь!»  
«Ну и отлично, – радовалась Тая, – а то у нас обычно её либо жутко не любят, это те, кто предпочитает тёмную сторону, или считают символом сопротивления, который может внушать только уважение, почтение, благоговение… А ведь она тоже женщина и заслуживает любви и романтики, хорошо хоть мы ценим…»  
Молодая художница просто таяла от счастья, что нашла такую подругу. Санька давно её восхищала – начиная буквально с того, как шикарно звучало её имя. По-мальчишески и с вызовом. Тая сначала была уверена, что это сетевой ник, позаимствованный из советской классики, из «Петра Первого». Но выяснилось, что вполне себе паспортное имя, хоть, может, и навеянное, и что Александра Волкова предпочитала именно этот вариант – Санька. Тае все суждения подруги казались оригинальными. Хотя сама Санька считала свои проявления в творчестве и во всём – насквозь вторичными, «стилизацией под стилизацию». Но Тае нравилось.  
А ещё Санька восхитительно умела слушать. И при этом не лезть в душу, не доставать с советами – зато давать то, чего Тае больше всего не хватало. Санькин тёмный лорд умел уважать и беречь любимую женщину. Дарить ей блаженство, не давать скучать. Всегда был готов всё обсудить, поговорить об интересном для обоих, тратить на неё сколько угодно времени. И ничего не просил для себя. Как, впрочем, и сама Санька. Она не любила говорить о себе, жаловаться, да и вообще откровенничать, а Тая была слишком деликатной, чтобы расспрашивать. Всё равно рано или поздно всё узнавалось само…  
И Тая Бзынь и не заметила, как утонула в любви. Только всё время говоря себе: нет, это не измена, это же не у меня виртуальный роман, это у главы Сопротивления роман с бывшим врагом… Но силы небесные, Господи Боже, если бы только Митька любил её так, как любят в их с Санькой мире! Тая ловила себя на том, что в минуты близости думает о космическом романе – и от этого раскрепощается, и острее всё ощущает… А муж пьяно шептал: «Таська, супер, ты молодец!» Так что всё было, в общем-то, здорово… только с работы уходить не хотелось. И всё лучше понималось, что в их с Митькой жизни ничего уже не изменится – остаётся только привыкнуть. И терпеть, потому как всё, что может, она и так делает. А поделиться с мужем всё равно ничем не получится…  
А ещё у неё оставалось смутное чувство вины перед Санькой. Та столько для неё делает – и абсолютно безвозмездно. А сама Тая может только говорить хорошие слова и рисовать открытки. И только бы в самом деле подруге нравилось общение и вся эта чёрно-белая романтика так же, как ей самой – тогда всё было бы понятно и нормально…

 **Глава четвёртая. Мир из осколков**  
И вот так они играли, вели ролевые разговоры, иногда выкладывали на форум маленькие истории, написанные вдвоём. Только пришёл такой день, когда Тая, кое-как разгрёбшись с самой срочной работой и начисто забыв, что должна была сегодня найти мужу материал для курсовых, несколько часов сидела, глотая слёзы, стуча по клавишам и сочиняя первый свой в жизни самостоятельный и достаточно длинный текст. Потому что почти с самого утра она узнала такое, что теперь, видимо, ей только и оставалось, что радовать себя самой. Перелить, пережечь в написанном состоявшийся горький разговор, доказать хотя бы самой себе, что счастье возможно…  
Потому что сегодня с утра в форуме обсуждали тему: ваши любимые пары, те, в которые вы верите, которые готовы описывать, рисовать, доказывать другим их возможность. И Санька не отметилась там, где Тая надеялась. И художница спросила подругу прямо, и узнала, что «ну да, логично, даже красиво… Но это тебе крышу сносит, а мне так». А Тая-то думала, что их вот таких две в целом мире – поклонниц чёрно-белого счастья. А оказалось, слово за слово, что Саньке-то куда как больше по душе было бы изменить трагедию, случившуюся в самой изначальной космической саге. Чтобы не было никакого тёмного лорда, никаких страданий. Потому что этому самому лорду ничего уже давно для себя не надо, только покоя и смерти, а счастье для него просто невозможно. И полюбить снова – невозможно. Только быть рядом, потому что кому-то вдруг нужен, потому что кто-то его любит и этому кому-то надо делать хоть что-то приятное…  
А Тая-то верила, что в придуманной ими паре счастливы оба. По крайней мере, на это было очень похоже, если не обращать внимания на кое-какие ощущения. Которые как раз таки и не обманули… Значит, всё-таки ей, Тае, приносили жертву и даже не намекали, что сами хотят чего-то совсем другого.  
* * *  
«Ещё недавно она была счастливейшей женщиной во всех мирах. Это сразу видели все – по её расслабленной походке, блаженной улыбке и взгляду глубоко удовлетворённого человека. Это ей не мешало ужасно много работать, зато помогало не орать на подчинённых и проявлять нужную степень милосердия к врагам. Сама аура государства была проникнута счастливым, мирным, семейным духом, и хотя все знали, что отпор врагам будет в случае чего нешуточным и что лишнего позволять себе не стоит, но чувствовали себя под защитой и покровом.  
А сейчас она сама не смогла бы сказать, что и почему вдруг изменилось. Он всё так же служил верой и правдой ей и её государству, всё так же старался оградить её от лишних проблем. И когда они были вместе во плоти, вживую – жаловаться было тоже не на что, ведь небо так близко, ведь хорошо – хотелось верить – обоим… Только вот случалось это всё реже и реже, а время между встречами заполнялось его бесконечными полётами по мирам, и госпожа президентша ложилась в холодную постель, и подолгу не могла заснуть, и всё чаще пила лекарства вместо того, чтобы просить своего лорда её успокоить. Потому что чувствовала: ему это всё труднее и он всё больше себя принуждает.  
Отходя ко сну, она приказывала себе выкинуть из головы насущные заботы, расслаблялась и мечтала. О том, как он вернётся, как она поведёт его на его половину, туда, где можно быть хоть немножко посвободнее, где он сможет хотя бы до утра отрешиться от маски и доспехов. Как станет глядеть ему в глаза, целовать его лицо, искренне считая его сейчас прекрасным. Как сбросит перед ним одежды, или позволит ему помочь, но в любом случае это будет долгая и красивая игра… Как он станет ласкать её – сначала всё больше Силой, с расчётом, тщательно наблюдая за реакцией, а потом уже по-мальчишески жарко и отчаянно… Как потом уже она покроет поцелуями его тело – отчаянно, исступлённо, стараясь не обделять вниманием ни одного кусочка живой плоти, и иногда, в пылу, касаясь губами металла, и только больше от этого заводясь…  
…И поцелуи её – мёд, малина, тёплое молоко, и слова её – бальзам на душу, и руки её – исцеляют, хотя она ведь слепа в Силе, как ей удаётся?.. Неужели только потому, что он теперь знает – его можно любить, после всего, таким как есть?..  
…Она даже застонала в голос, уверенная, что и на огромном расстоянии он поймал её волну и поделился в ответ своими чувствами, своим блаженством.  
«Тебе хорошо, да, любимый?..»  
«М-м? Извини, только освободился, кажется, спал после рабочих суток…»  
«Ой, прости…»  
«Ничего».  
«Значит, ты пять минут назад меня не считывал? Получается, я всё сама себе придумала?»  
«Ничего, это же ваш сон, миледи. То, что придумаешь себе сам, навсегда останется с тобой. Спокойной ночи…»  
Её это тогда резануло, но она сочла, что будет лучше не обращать внимания, мало ли, всё же хорошо… Только ощущение того, что не так уж она ему и нужна, становилось всё острее и острее. И всё реже она ловила от него ответные волны блаженства, хотя старалась как могла и ещё сильнее, и уже стала бояться произносить простое «Тебе хорошо?» или «Откройся, пожалуйста…» И как-то вместо того, чтобы заснуть у него на груди и видеть счастливые сны, она полезла задавать неудобные вопросы…  
Лучше бы, наверно, она их не задавала. Хотя попробуй удержись, когда чувствуешь, что тебя разлюбили. Или не любили никогда? Нет, это вряд ли, она всегда точно знала, когда ей врут.  
Он тогда сказал, мол, неужели ей мало того, что он вообще остался жив, не дал себе умереть вместе с повелителем, а пошёл на службу к новой первой леди всех миров? Неужели мало, что он делает для госпожи президентши всё, что она захочет? Ей стало стыдно – и горько, она всхлипнула и сказала:  
– А я-то думала, что сумею сделать тебя счастливым… Я для тебя недостаточно хороша?  
– Дело не в тебе. Дело во мне. Ничего мне для себя уже давно не надо, а вот ты без меня не сможешь. Вот и пользуйся тем, что я пока ещё могу тебе дать… Хотя да, ты стоишь большего, и лучше б ты себе нашла нормального парня, который бы тебя боготворил – я бы этому только порадовался!  
Вот тут она почувствовала себя оскорблённой и долго плакала. Такого жуткого благородства её душа не принимала, потому что в её глазах это сильно смахивало на равнодушие. Очень хотелось выгнать его за такое к чёртовой матери, и пусть бы себе венчался со смертью… только госпожа президентша прекрасно знала, что этого не переживёт в первую очередь она сама. Лучше помириться, радоваться тому, что есть, проникнуться той мыслью, что, по большому счёту, он её любит гораздо больше, чем она его, ради неё он на каждом шагу приносит огромные жертвы и делает всё, чтобы ей было хорошо… И если бы только знать точно, что он не отбывает повинность, а ловит чистую радость от её радости – было бы всё чудесно.  
В основном ей даже удавалось в это верить. Но всё равно, к сожалению, такие разговоры повторялись всё чаще и чаще.  
– Ты пойми, я не могу вот так просто лежать и наслаждаться одна, это, во-первых, аморально, во-вторых, не в кайф. Мне обязательно надо чувствовать, что не только получаю, но и отдаю, что дарю тебе счастье…  
– Ты тоже пойми, кажется, я искренне думал, что у нас с тобой так и получится, что всегда будет как в первый раз… Какое-то время я в самом деле с тобой летал и был уверен, что смогу тебя полюбить или уже смог. Ты мне правда очень нравишься, ты мне дорога – только я не вытянул нужный уровень.  
– Ладно, я, наверно, и правда слишком многого хочу, – она вздохнула и отвернулась к стене.  
Ну да, конечно. Его великая любовь осталась в прошлом, его сердце сгорело в огне, искалечившем его тело. Довольно самонадеянно ждать его возрождения, а мёртвые всегда будут лучше живых. Но об этом госпожа президентша не скажет ни слова. Конечно, он сам виноват очень во многом, но получается, что его главное искупление и наказание – это она. Её сумасшедшая, ненужная ему любовь. А она бы так хотела скрасить его путь исправления ошибок! Как же больно, как же…  
И ведь с его покойной женой она дружила, они были соратницами… Его она тогда почти не знала и не представляла, во что он превратится, но подруга на смертном одре говорила: «В нём ещё осталось добро, присмотри за ним, позаботься, я бы хотела, чтобы вы были счастливы вместе…» Только муж подруги пропал без вести, а тот, кого полюбила будущая повелительница всех миров, тот, кто из политического врага стал её соратником и сердечным другом, никак не ассоциировался с тем парнем, который много начудил и был совершенно не в её вкусе. И только много позже выплыли неоспоримые факты, и она была поражена – и счастлива, что ко всему прочему ещё и исполнит последнюю волю подруги. Но не получалось. Он-то мог быть счастлив только там, в своей молодости, до совершения ошибок – и только с той, другой.  
…Когда лорд верховный главнокомандующий снова отбыл в космос, глава государства бросилась на колени прямо в своей спальне. Кто бы знал, как плачет теперь по ночам президент всех миров… Отныне из ночи в ночь она молилась Великой Силе и всем известным богам, чтобы время повернуло вспять. Чтобы её возлюбленный вернулся в свою молодость, миновал падение и прожил долгую счастливую жизнь с любимой женой и детишками-близнецами. Для себя она не просила ничего. Вставала мысленно в позу – мол, я проживу и одна…  
* * *  
Ей не удастся проверить, сбылось ли счастье, которое она пожелала другим. Это ведь будет в параллельной реальности… а в своей собственной она осознает себя в маленьком домике, вспомнит своё имя и то, что ищет работу в местной милиции. Вспомнит, что на днях познакомилась с интересным мужчиной, который по непонятным причинам ходит в чёрном шлеме и маске, носит странный костюм, наполовину состоящий из металлических, механических деталей, и до жути выпендрёжный чёрный плащ. Но ей нравится на всё это смотреть… хотя под всем этим он блондин и красавец, мужественный, а не какой-нибудь там смазливый мальчик, и нет ему смысла прятать от людей лицо и фигуру, и не нужны ему никакие аппараты, поддерживающие жизнеобеспечение – зато он ни на кого не похож и неповторим. Ей нравится сидеть у него на коленях – ого, они уже успели зайти так далеко? – и она точно знает, как именно он на неё смотрит, даже когда она не видит его глаз. Смотрит так, что она прямо-таки тает…  
Пока она ещё безработная – надо бы позвонить, позвать в гости. И он придёт, и возьмёт её за обе руки, и скажет:  
– Моя единственная, моя желанная, я так без тебя скучал! Никто мне больше не нужен, только ты!  
И она почувствует жаркую волну в груди, и прижмётся к нему, и шепнёт:  
– И мне тоже. Никто и никогда.  
– Будь моей.  
– Будь со мной…  
Теперь это их дом, на двоих, теперь они делят всё напополам. Теперь у них впереди целая жизнь. В которой не будет политической борьбы – и даже памяти ни о чём таком у них не будет. Зато будет честная, простая, понятная работа и много житейских забот. И здесь родятся их общие дети.  
Только до этого ещё долго, пока-то она чувствует его поцелуи – ещё нереальные, невесомые, он пока не открывает лица, но ему как-то удаётся, он касается её запястий, как раз так, как она больше всего любит… Ещё немного – и он подхватит её на руки, а потом они оба, быстро, одним движением, сбросят с себя всё, и ночь их будет прекрасной, и она услышит о себе столько нового, что с трудом поверит, что вся эта нежность и страсть – и в самом деле ей одной… И будет только стараться, чтобы счастья у них всегда было во всём поровну».  
* * *  
«Сань, извини, мне надо было выплакаться. Вот, показываю, что получилось, а потом уж постараюсь наконец задарить тебя ответно тем, что тебя действительно порадует».  
«Ну, надеюсь, получится. А так извини, вышло-то, наверно, неплохо, но меня такое за душу не возьмёт. Мне бы хватило и того, что я могла там тебе обеспечить, и разве тебе было плохо?»  
«Нет, очень хорошо, просто понимаешь – счастье должно быть на двоих. А не вот так, когда один с ума сходит, а второй только исполняет взятые на себя обязательства, да ещё это не ясно с самого начала. Если ты считаешь, что нечто большее совершенно не вписывается в характер твоего персонажа – то позволь мне верить, что хотя бы в другом мире это может быть реальностью. Ведь эта вера – абсолютно всё, что у меня есть!»  
«Эх ты, милая малышка, романтик! Верь на здоровье, только я-то могу только то, что я могу… Так что, боюсь, придётся тебе теперь играть одной. Может, кому и понравится, как ты пишешь без соавтора, талант-то есть… А придёшь в себя – может, про кого другого напишем?»

 **Глава пятая. «Отметины страсти»**  
Следующий день прошёл непонятно как. Тая работала, болтала с Санькой о житейском, пыталась осторожно выяснить, чем она могла бы порадовать подругу, воздать ей за то, что Санька столько времени выполняла её капризы и делала её счастливой. Хотя каждый шаг в этом направлении был для Таи такой болью, словно она шла по битому стеклу. Очень тяжело было прощаться со сказкой. И не заглядывать подруге в глаза, не лить тихие слёзы, прося вернуть всё обратно. Всё равно уже сломалось, и осталось только построить храм в своём сердце. Ещё один. Рядом с мечтами о семейной жизни, в которой Митька наконец поймёт, в чём он неправ, бросит пить и станет человеком… Санька её хотя бы понимала, просто тоже могла не всё. Но, главное, она была…  
Тая, как всегда, просидела на работе лишний час – а дома застала пьяного мужа. Не настолько пьяного, чтобы сразу заснуть, и непривычно злого. Обычно он во хмелю хотя бы не ругался и тем более не дрался. А нёс пьяный бред, в основном даже лестный для Таи, и через какое-то время поддавался уговорам, направляющим ласковым рукам и укладывался.  
Сегодня же первой его фразой было:  
– Таська, тварь, ты меня предала, убью!  
Она сжалась в комок и, стараясь не показывать, насколько испугалась, самым нежным голосом спросила:  
– Что случилось, Митенька?  
– Ты мне какого хрена курсовик не написала? Сегодня надо было сдать, ты должна была ещё вчера вечером!  
– Ой… Прости, я забыла, было очень много работы, давай я завтра быстро-быстро сделаю, ещё же не совсем поздно будет?..  
– Только попробуй не сделать! В следующий раз я тебя побью! Я ведь никогда не поднимал на тебя руку, ведь правда? А вот подниму… – говоря это, он тащил Таю в спальню прямо в уличной обуви, на ходу задирал на жене кофточку, жадно тискал за грудь…  
Тае было страшно, больно, плохо… Раньше Митька нередко приставал к ней не самым ласковым образом, но она старалась этому радоваться – ведь любит, ценит, желает – а главное, показывать ему эту радость. А сейчас не получалось совсем. Лёжа на диване с задранной на голову юбкой, молодая художница могла только стискивать зубы – даже слёзы сдержать уже не выходило…  
А Митьке было хорошо, он настроился долго и бестолково ласкать и исчислять её достоинства:  
– Таська ты, Таська… Люблю я тебя, дуру, хоть ты и постная. Зато красивая и тебя… всегда хочется. И только моя… это уж точно. Хоть и бестолковая… Вечно хочешь чего-то. Ну открой глаза, хоти меня. Ну что тебе надо-то? Где ты витаешь? Как тебе приятнее – так? Или вот так? Я же тебя люблю, хоть ты и странная, и даже родить мне не можешь…  
* * *  
Будь Тая другой, она бы – ну не прямо сейчас, а потом – высказала бы Бзыню всё, что думает по поводу отсутствия у них детей. Она очень хотела ребёнка с самого начала, Митька первое время был против, мол, давай поживём для себя, да и финансы не очень позволяли, а вот потом супруги стали пробовать – но не получалось. Бзынь довольно быстро махнул рукой, главным образом потому, что даже ради такого дела ему показалось безмерно тяжело три месяца не пить. А ещё – потому что роди Таська, она стала бы нянчиться с детёнышем, а не со своим господином и повелителем.  
А Тая тогда ходила по врачам, обследовалась… и в двух местах ей вынесли один и тот же вердикт: причина не в вас. Мол, надо бы мужа проверить…  
– Он не придёт, – вздохнула молодая женщина, услышав это во второй раз. И по её взгляду было понятно гораздо больше, чем она сказала вслух.  
– Ну да, конечно, – врач махнула рукой. – Им лишь бы по самолюбию не ударило. И лишь бы себя не ограничивать, надо же серьёзно к этому подходить, а кому охота … Пьёт он у вас много?  
– Он старается… – и опять глаза – два океана грусти.  
– Девушка, мой вам совет – может, тогда и не стоит? Ну какие от него дети получатся?  
– Дети – дар Божий.  
– Вот именно. Если вам их Бог не посылает – есть причины.  
– Ну не знаю, спасибо, будем ещё пытаться…  
Пытались они не в системе и даже не всегда по-трезвому – хоть Тая знала, что это неправильно, но отказать не могла. И надеялась только на то, что если вдруг получится – то не обязательно же будут отклонения, бывает всякое, бывают и у сволочей дети милейшие и добрейшие, и в семье алкоголиков гении, фразу «Дети – дар Божий» Тая понимала именно так. Но так ничего и не получилось. Тае было от этого грустно, Митьке в общем-то всё равно, но иногда он снисходительно бросал что-то вроде «люблю тебя, Таська, хоть ты и бесплодная». Она терпела и это…  
* * *  
Но сейчас она просто не слышала пьяного монолога мужа. В мыслях её гвоздём сидела фраза из отрывков, которые она пыталась придумывать сама для себя: «Если бы ты знала… с каким удовольствием я оставил бы отметины страсти на твоей коже! И я сделаю это… Но, боюсь, сейчас это было бы слишком сильно. Я просто держу тебя. Так нежно, как только могу сейчас…»  
Тогда она – или не она, её героиня – мечтала об этих самых «отметинах», которые ей когда-нибудь «оставят». В жизни это было совсем не здорово, когда в тело буквально впивались жадные пальцы. Вот она – любовь. Здесь – всё несправедливо, там, в их с Санькой мире, не унижают и даже наоборот, но зато нет подлинной страсти. Если бы… если бы только… соединить…  
И, как уже случалось, эти мысли зажгли её кровь, и Тая подалась навстречу движениям мужа, и обняла, на время поверив в иллюзию, по-прежнему не слыша пьяного шёпота: «Глупая, хорошо наконец-то? Хорошо я тебя наказал?» Кажется, в первый раз за всю супружескую жизнь Тая застонала в голос. И всё бы хорошо, но, возвращаясь с небес на землю, она выдохнула вслух: «Лорд мой Вейдер…»  
– Ч-что?.. – Бзынь переспросил это только через несколько минут, когда пришёл в себя. Вскочил, навис над Таей: – Ты всё-таки… мыслями была не со мной? Сволочь! Потому и курсовик не сделала! Да я сейчас… Я сейчас всю твою чёртову дурь… – он метнулся на кухню, к клетке с ежом, протянул руку к дверце. – Я сейчас выведу из дома… всё, что тебя от меня отрывает! Растопчу, вышвырну, сожгу!  
– Нет!!! – Тая тоже прибежала на кухню, на ходу приводя себя в порядок. – Не смей! – она выхватила клетку и бросилась бегом из квартиры. В последнюю секунду инстинкт подсказал ей прихватить из прихожей свою сумку. Тая ещё не осознала, но это было правдой – сюда она больше не вернётся.  
Митька Бзынь посмотрел ей вслед дикими глазами. И рванулся было вдогонку, но зацепился ногой за ногу, рухнул на пол и затих.  
* * *  
– Саня? Санечка! Ты меня слышишь? Я сбежала от мужа. Ну да, совсем, он чуть меня не убил и ёжика тоже. Можно, я у тебя спрячусь? Мы с ежом? Ну, хоть на время? Можно, да? Спасибо! Скажи только, на какую электричку садиться…

 **Глава шестая. Уж что могу… а кто-то лезет**  
Романтика не лечится. И если ты с ней не согласен – проще умиляться с безопасного расстояния. К такому выводу Санька Волкова пришла уже давно и теперь вовсю воплощала его на практике. А как иначе, если приютила Таю Бзынь?  
Там, на платформе, впервые увидев друг друга вживую, девушки несколько секунд растерянно приглядывались. Они оказались одного роста, только Санька потоньше и поизящнее, с зеленоватыми умными глазами, с двумя тёмно-каштановыми «хвостиками», не торчавшими в стороны, а мягко свисавшими на плечи. Она неловко улыбнулась, близоруко сощурившись:  
– Ну идём? – и взяла у подруги клетку с ежом. Дартик беспокойно бегал из угла в угол и, похоже, не понимал, что происходит. А Тая всю дорогу в электричке боялась, что зверька продует, и укутывала клетку кофточкой. Но сейчас Санька сказала подружке надеть кофту на себя – вечерело, холодало, собирался дождь.  
Дома у Саньки Тая вовсе не улеглась на кровать лицом к стене, а сначала перемыла всю посуду, даже ту, что в шкафах, а потом села рисовать картинку для подруги – молодой тёмный лорд, который вовсе даже ещё и не собирается на сторону зла, и его такая же молодая и красивая жена… Линии ложились профессионально, хоть по щекам художницы и катились слёзы, и был у неё вид человека на чужой, но совсем небезразличной ему свадьбе: мол, будьте счастливы…  
– Да не мучайся ты, – Санька подсела рядом, заглянула через плечо. – Ляг, отдохни, поспи. Или просто полежи. Давай я тебе найду как быстро сменить номер мобильного…  
По поводу конфликта Таи с мужем Волкова предпочитала молчать. Хотя считала, что подруге давным-давно надо было бросить этого кретина. Но если бы высказала это вслух – у Таи мог бы случиться приступ любви и жалости, и она побежала бы обратно домой облизывать своего Митеньку. Может, даже после того, что случилось… Так что девушки тихо сидели дома, почти уверенные, что здесь их не накроют. Санька посоветовала Тае взять на работе больничный или хоть доделывать проекты дома и не высовываться.  
Хотя, надо сказать, Митька Таю толком и не искал. Очухавшись уже ночью на полу в кухне и осознав случившееся, он незамедлительно ушёл в запой. И длилось это до тех пор, пока не приехали с работы и не сломали дверь. А к тому времени Бзыню было уже всё равно – и в институте хрен восстановишься, и Таську хрен найдёшь, гори оно всё… На работу тоже плевать, а вещи пропивать хватит надолго, и вообще если разумному существу хочется сдохнуть в канаве – никто не имеет права ему мешать!  
* * *  
– Тая, ну ты что, и в Интернет выглянуть не хочешь? Тут, между прочим, хвалят твоё сочинение-то, мол, зря притворялась, что не можешь писать сама, без меня… Почитай, почитай, там такое обсуждение, может, это тебя взбодрит.  
Тая оторвалась от рисунка и тихо подошла к компьютеру подруги. Присела на заботливо подставленную Санькой табуретку. Стала читать обсуждение и почти сразу – комментировать вслух:  
– Больше всего народ интересует, кем был тот парень, которого моя президентша встретила после перезапуска мира. Некий двойник тёмного лорда или просто посторонний какой-то, всего лишь слегка похожий?  
– А сам-то автор как думает?  
– А я не знаю… Верить хочу в первое, а по ощущениям больше похоже на второе. Он себя так ведёт… как будто там от изначального образа только костюм и остался. То ли я так плохо написала, то ли по-другому и быть не может. Даже в каких угодно придуманных мирах, даже в крохотных и игрушечных…  
– По мне так да, не может, если двойник – так копия, с теми же самыми реакциями, а если двойник с изменёнными свойствами – то это уже в любом случае другой человек. Ты об этом не думай, тебе ведь главное что? Чтобы у них там была «любовь с большой буквы», а значит – какая тебе разница, насколько честным образом это осуществилось? Это мне разница есть, потому я больше в это и не играю. А ты сиди и радуйся, что хоть где-то кому-то хорошо. Тебя вон там просят продолжение написать…  
– Мне тоже есть разница, ещё вон пишут, что у них ощущение – в этой новой реальности уже он за ней бегает, а она любит меньше, только уступает и принимает… Как всё несправедливо… А ещё – что если это он, то это насилие над его личностью, взяла вот так неведомая сила, стёрла память, поменяла характер и засунула неизвестно куда. Но ведь могло же быть, что рыжая моя загадала счастье для него, а он ответно загадал ей то, чего она больше всего хочет, и сам выбрал для своего двойника такую судьбу?  
– Слушай, котёнок, может, войдёшь в форум под своим именем да сама с читателями и пообщаешься? Потому что со мной ты не договоришься ни до чего хорошего, только расстроимся обе. Я же правда хочу тебе помочь, но совсем не могу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь на самом деле. Даже загадать не могу, а жаль.  
– Ладно… – прошелестела Тая, вводя ник и пароль.  
– А я пока сбегаю до магазина и принесу чего-нибудь жалобного. Может, даже тяпнем с горя немножко хорошего вина? Или… в общем, я подумаю.  
* * *  
Увлёкшись обсуждением в форуме, Тая не сразу заметила мигающий конвертик в углу экрана – личное сообщение. Но наконец всё-таки открыла. И прочла:  
«Здравствуйте, Таисия! Мы давно следим за вашим творчеством, вы очень тонко чувствующий, романтичный и просто необыкновенный человек! Вы заслуживаете куда лучшего мира, чем этот. Вам стоило бы жить на островах надежды, рядом с осчастливленными вами персонажами. Не сочтите за розыгрыш, всё это очень серьёзно. Пишите ответ, заходите по адресу, который указан в конце письма. Вы нужны нам, вы реально можете помочь – а мы нужны вам. Мы единственные, кто может дать вам то, в чём вы нуждаетесь».  
Тая грустно вздохнула. Ненормальные какие-то – ну кто ещё такое всерьёз предложит? Если только совсем уж какие-нибудь ролевики… Но тон письма ей очень не понравился. Стало тревожно. Как будто за ней следили в реальной жизни…  
Письмо Тая показала подруге, когда та вернулась:  
– Вот только таким ненормальным и нравится… Или что им от меня надо, как думаешь?  
– Нравится-то много кому, а эти… Ну сейчас сходим по адресу, что они дали, и поймём.  
У Саньки были свои причины не сразу отмахнуться от дурацкого послания подруге. Сегодня, когда Волкова ходила за продуктами и «срезала» путь по задворкам, к ней подошёл неизвестный в военной форме советского образца. Вежливо поздоровался, спросил:  
– Вы Александра Волкова?  
Она пожала плечами – мол, может, да, может, нет, а вообще не ваше дело. Незнакомец этим удовольствовался и продолжал:  
– Скоро наш мир попытаются коренным образом пересоздать. Перезапустить. А для этого им понадобится ваша подруга, Таисия Бзынь.  
– Да? Не буду спрашивать, откуда вы нас знаете, но в вашем возрасте всерьёз смотреть аниме уже странно. Вы случайно не пили… простите, не философствовали с её мужем?  
– К счастью, лично не знал. Но знаю, что как только она от Дмитрия Бзыня ушла – эти люди смогли начать действовать. Они хотят сыграть на последствиях её личной драмы и на её неудовлетворённости, её фантазиях… Они хотят, чтобы она им поверила, совершила ритуал и запустила пересоздание мира.  
– А вы хотите, чтобы я поверила вам?  
– Хочу. Потому что меня и тех, кого я представляю, вполне устраивает существующий мир. И я прошу вас охранять Таисию и не дать ей наделать глупостей.  
– Ну это-то я и без вас смогу. И кстати да, меня в целом этот мир тоже устраивает. А вот то, что вы за нами шпионите, мне очень не нравится. Вы хоть кто?  
– Защитник. Хранитель традиций. Всего вам доброго и возьмите вот это, – неизвестный протянул Саньке что-то маленькое, похожее на жёлудь на цепочке.  
Волкова механически зажала презент в руке, кивнула и пошла домой. А там её ждала Тая и странное письмо.

 **Глава седьмая. Только ты**  
– Ну ничего себе!  
– Санька, и это всё я?  
Подруги смотрели то друг на друга, то на сайт, на который Таю приглашали в письме. Там были сплошь её рисунки, но даже больше – её фотографии. Нащёлканные, видимо, в спешке и мобильным телефоном или же обработанные в графическом редакторе. Те, кто обрабатывал, очень хотели сделать из скромной художницы не то принцессу, не то ангела. И венчал всю эту галерею аршинный светящийся заголовок:  
«Тая, здесь твой храм! Мы ждём только тебя! Просто напиши нам письмо – и ты попадёшь в край своих грёз!»  
– Зачем им я? – спросила художница растерянно. – И откуда у них столько моих фотографий, да ещё таких, которых нет у меня самой?  
– Вот и мне это очень подозрительно, – Санька нахмурилась. – Были бы просто психами, если бы о нас не знали, – и она вкратце поведала подруге о встрече с неизвестным в советской форме.  
Тая только вздыхала и плечами передёргивала.  
– Я бы сказала, – вслух размышляла Волкова, – что те, которые лезут к тебе, – какая-нибудь секта. И им в качестве лица организации нужна чистая наивная девочка, желательно ещё и талантливая. Может, они даже знакомые твоего супруга и потому знают тебя. Но меня смущает поведение того типа, который говорил со мной. Он слишком серьёзно боялся, что ты попадёшь к ним в руки, и не только потому, что ему жалко тебя лично…  
– Но не можем же мы поверить, что в самом деле есть какие-то силы, способные создавать миры и всё такое… Как бы мне ни хотелось попасть в мир своей мечты, даже я понимаю, что это невозможно.  
– А даже если бы было возможно – это всё подстава. Тебе пообещают иллюзию, получат что им надо, захапают всё – и выйдет совершенно не то, что обещали. Может, ты этого и не увидишь, может, ты будешь навек заключена вовнутрь иллюзии – но что ж в этом хорошего?  
– Наверно, ничего. Для меня одной ещё нормально бы, но если из-за этого пострадает хоть один человек – никогда на это не пойду. Ох, лучше бы меня вообще никогда не было! Раз от меня столько зависит, а я даже сделать ничего не могу!..  
– Ты это брось. Можешь! Для начала гордо их проигнорировать, и пусть сидят и грызут батареи. И вообще давай быстро поклюём что я принесла и пошли-ка спать, а то уже, оказывается, дико поздно!  
…Тая легла на диванчике на кухне, чтобы не стеснять хозяйку квартиры и чтобы только самой терпеть шум, производимый ежом. Заснуть не могла долго, и не из-за Дартиковой беготни. Думала о том, может ли хоть где-нибудь быть хорошо. На то, чтобы встретить кого-нибудь в реальной жизни, надежды не было – от одной мысли о том, чтобы начать всё сначала, художницу охватывал дикий страх. Снова найти, поверить, раскрыться… получить плевок в лицо? Спасибо, не надо. А реальность придуманных миров – это сумасшествие. Лучше и не вдумываться, к чему могут повести контакты с неизвестными «поклонниками». Остаётся только самой себе перед сном рассказывать, как хоть у кого-то всё хорошо…  
Тая начала с мысленного описания страстной ночи любви, так непохожей ни на то, что она испытывала в жизни, ни на то, что получалось в их отыгрышах с Санькой. Плавно перешла к финальной картинке – президентша кладёт на руки своему лорду их дитя и умилённо шепчет: «Наш крохотный поздний цветочек…» Надо будет написать или хоть нарисовать, а то не отпустит, подумала Тая, смахивая слёзы и проваливаясь в беспокойный сон.  
* * *  
Волкова-то заснула быстро. Но зато ей снились странные сны. Как будто здесь, в этой же комнате – только диван теперь у другой стены, а там, где Санька привыкла нащупывать стену, только зыбкое марево, а там, где было пусто, под пальцами шершавый холод обоев – так вот, как будто Таин ёжик подкатился к ней, Саньке, покалывает ногу иголками и тычется холодным носом. Наверно, ногу отлежала, подумала девушка, когда на краткий миг осознала себя наяву. А снова нырнув в тот же сон, поинтересовалась:  
– Ну что тебе надо, колючая голова?  
– Чтобы ты помогла Тае, – чётко произнёс зверёк.  
– Как? – Санька даже забыла удивиться, что болтает с ежами. – Ну, от подозрительных контактов я её поберегу, а в остальном… Я даже не знаю, как её утешать, когда она сидит, смотрит в одну точку и плачет.  
– А разве ты не знаешь, что ей надо для счастья?  
– Или психотерапевта хорошего, это, может, и смогу обеспечить, или срочно мужика нормального, а вот в устройстве личной жизни я не спец.  
– Есть ещё вариант: параллельный мир.  
– И ты туда же! Нет, ну если бы у меня была такая возможность – я бы увела Тайку туда, где ей будет хорошо. Если такое место действительно существует и ради его создания не придётся ничего разваливать и портить. А глядя на говорящего ежа, я, пожалуй, уже готова поверить, что всякие места есть…  
– Правильно готова. Я так давно люблю Таю, что ради неё пришёл в этот мир. Но смог пребывать здесь только вот в таком вот виде… жить у неё, охранять, но стать соперником этому её гаду не смог.  
– Какая драма, уж извини, колючий. А на самом-то деле ты кто?  
– Нечто вроде чистой энергии. Могу принять любую форму, но не совсем по своему желанию. Потому-то мне и нужна та сила, которой с тобой поделились – кстати, он и вправду хороший человек. Только ты можешь мне помочь стать тем, о ком Тая мечтает…  
– А где гарантия, что ты её не используешь в своих целях?  
– Как можно, это любовь… с первого взгляда…  
– У Митьки Бзыня тоже любовь была. Есть ли в ней вообще что-нибудь кроме желания и чувства собственности?..  
* * *  
На этом месте Санька проснулась. Зажимая в руке тот странный «жёлудь», хотя с вечера он валялся на прикроватной тумбочке. И подумала: какой же бредовый сон… И как, однако, хорошо она его помнит!  
Девушка встала с постели, пошла на кухню, тем более что из-за двери в комнату доносились какие-то шорохи. Оказалось, Тая встала и уже надевала в прихожей ботинки.  
– Ты куда это собралась? – Санька даже «жёлудь» выронила.  
– На работу. Три дня не была, неприлично уже…  
– Ты же им вроде что-то отсылала, да и вид у тебя больной.  
– Ничего, – Тая говорила тусклым голосом, и что-то в лице её было… не самоубийственное, но…  
– Давай с тобой схожу.  
– Ты лучше ёжика покорми, будь другом, – художница скрылась за дверью.  
Санька автоматически поглядела на маленького колючего Дарта Вейдера. Ёж смотрел на неё в ответ удивительно осмысленным взглядом, прямо как минувшей ночью во сне, и планомерно тыкался носом в дверцу клетки.  
– Ну давай выпущу, не натвори тут без меня чего, – Волкова подсунула руку под мягкое ежиное брюшко, и Дартик вполне доверчиво свернулся вокруг её ладони.  
Санька поставила его на пол и собралась догонять Таю. Но ёж добежал до валявшегося на полу «жёлудя» и потыкался в него мордочкой.  
Девушка наклонилась поднять игрушку, дотронулась сразу до неё и до острой рыжевато-серой мордочки – и тут…  
– Ну наконец-то, – голос ежа был таким же, как во сне. – Я думал, зря до тебя достукивался.  
Волкова протёрла глаза и хорошенько ущипнула себя за руку:  
– Уйди, глюк. Мы же вчера и не пили…  
– Я серьёзно, – обиделся ёж. – Посади меня во что-нибудь и беги за Таей. Она собралась исчезнуть. А этим, которые за ней охотятся, только того и надо. Это и перезапустит мир.  
– Ничего себе! А догоним? Ты же меня и задержал…  
– От тебя зависит!  
– Мда, – подумала вслух Санька, подыскивая подходящую сумку, – высказывала я когда-то желание работать под началом лорда Вейдера, но…  
– Да вряд ли я воплощусь именно в него, – фыркнул ёж. – Я не Дарт Вейдер, я Дарт Ёжик.  
– Тоже мило. Главное, чтобы мне не пришлось никакого романтического Дарта из себя изображать, даже ради Тайки*.  
– Да я бы тебе и не позволил. Это моя девочка! Просто я слишком долго не мог ничего поделать…  
* * *  
Тая далеко не ушла. Сидела на скамейке в соседнем дворе, отодвинувшись как можно дальше от неизвестного с длинным носом и бегающими хитрыми глазками, со слишком длинной для мужчины причёской, в модном и дико дорогом белом плаще с золотыми пуговицами. Этот тип что-то говорил, а Тая мотала головой. Потом сложила руки перед грудью, словно нож в сердце направила, и возвела глаза к небу.  
– Сейчас будет исчезать! – крикнул ёж. – Сань, быстрее меня вытряхни и помоги выдуматься во что-нибудь путное!  
– Тая! – крикнула Волкова. – Смотри на своего Дартика!  
Ёж засеменил к ногам хозяйки и под её изумлённым взглядом стал расти. Превращаться в туманную фигуру, приобретавшую всё более человеческие очертания. Проявлялись краски, волнились рыжевато-золотистые кудри, блестели синие глаза.  
Санька между делом подумала, что говорящий ёж куда интереснее и милее, чем какой-то там хорошенький мальчик, слабо схожий с двумя американскими актёрами, вернее, актёром и актрисой. Но, впрочем, ёжик-то Тайкин!  
А «белый плащ», наблюдая происходящее, как-то на глазах стушёвывался. Видимо, никак не ожидал подобного явления…  
– Тая, пошли со мной! – говорил между тем пришелец-откуда-он-там-был. – Я так давно этого ждал! Мы не будем ничего менять в этом мире, твоя подруга открыла нам дорогу в параллельный! Я – Дарт Ёжик, я так давно тебя люблю, я представлю тебя своей семье, ты увидишь, каким стал бывший тёмный лорд, мой отец, после того, как прошёл курс лечения, ты увидишь, как он любит маму – нашу первую леди, а она – его! Нас у них шестеро… Папины дети, мамины дети, я и ещё маленькая сестрёнка. Родители столько лет вместе, мне-то уже за двадцать, а вот решились. Всё как ты и писала, Тая – «наш крохотный поздний цветочек»! Идём со мной, и ты увидишь, как живём мы и наша вселенная… Идём же, Тая, Тая… ну ты что, не слышишь меня? Или не веришь? Ну хочешь, на колени встану? Хочешь, расцелую всю-всю? Хочешь?..

_Июль 2009 – февраль 2010_

**Author's Note:**

> * Для тех, кто не знает или забыл: Дарт (Darth) – не имя, а титул, сокращение от Dark Lord of the Sith – тёмный лорд ситхов, сиречь тёмных джедаев. И во вселенной «Звёздных войн» тех, кто ставил сей зловещий титул перед своим именем, хватало. Вот Вейдер – не фамилия, а как раз имя.


End file.
